Reaching For The Stars
by Rubyyy
Summary: (AU/Family) One of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's children has an opportunity to reach for the stars and fulfill their dreams. How would they react to the news? (Note: This story is set about 2 years after 'Still In Love')
1. Point One: How Many Times Can I Say No?

**Author's Note: ****This story was inspired by a long time thought I've had about the K-Pop industry. So many kids are blinded/enamored by the allure of being an 'idol' but so many sacrifices and struggles come with it. What if one of the F4 kids decides to want to take the plunge too? Would the parentals permit this? Just my take on this ^^**

****This fic was written _wayyy_ before my current WINNER obsession... imagine my delight when I realized which name I chose for YJ/GE's middle son ^^ And kinda poignant as well seeing as he is in a k-pop group!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**...**

**Point One: How Many Times Can I Say No?**

It was just another average afternoon for Ga Eul, who was on the way home after picking her youngest daughter, Mi Sun, up from elementary school. The little girl was in the midst of reading out a poem she had written for her language class.

"..._As high as the stars are above / We must continue to reach for them / because it is only then / will we truly be able to do what we love. The End."_

"My, that was lovely!" Ga Eul beamed as she turned into the driveway. "Your writing is improving in leaps and bounds, Mi Sun-ah!"

"I have a good teacher," Mi Sun replied modestly as she put her notebook carefully back into her haversack, "Mdm Kwon is very helpful."

_It's hard to believe this girl is only ten years old, _Ga Eul mused to herself as she got out of the car, _She's growing up faster every day._

"Is _appa_ home?" Mi Sun asked, slamming the door of the car, "I want to read him my poem too."

Ga Eul paused to search for the house keys in her handbag. "He should be. He finished work early and went to pick Tae Hyun up after his soccer training. So they should already..."

She paused upon hearing what seemed to be shouting, coming from inside the house. Without hesitating, Ga Eul hurriedly pulled the keys out of her bag and rushed to the front door, with Mi Sun at her heels.

...

"But _appa_..."

"I've already said no, Tae Hyun-ah."

"But _appa_..."

"No means NO, Tae Hyun!"

"But _APPA_..."

"SO TAE HYUN! NO MEANS-"

"What's going on here?"

The two men arguing in the living room paused to look at the confused ladies standing at the door. Tae Hyun's eyes lit up at the sight of his mother.

"_Ommaaaa_!" he yelled, jumping on and over the leather couch to reach the front door, giving his mother an over-enthusiastic hug. Yi Jeong nursed the bridge of his nose at the sight of his exuberant teenage son and sighed.

"Wow! It's nice to be home too!" Ga Eul laughed, patting her son on the back. She pulled him away and tapped him on the nose with a knowing look. "Did you fail your maths finals again?"

Tae Hyun gasped and pretended to stab his own heart with an imaginary knife. "Oh, woe is me..." he moaned theatrically, "My own mother, doubting my sincerity..."

"I told you not to send him for these drama classes," Yi Jeong groused as Ga Eul lead both children (one being her pseudo-sobbing elder son) into the living room. "Now we have an over-dramatic boy on our hands. "

Ga Eul laughed, "He gets his dramatic flair from you, Jeong-ah." She walked over to cozy up next to her husband on the armchair, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mine was all natural." he said in jest, "And in any case, I had it under control most of the time."

"Most of the time when alcohol's not involved." Ga Eul replied, scrunching her nose.

"_Omma_..." came a squeaky voice from the opposite side of the room.

"Yes, Mi Sun?"

"_Oppa _is hugging me too tightly."

Both parents turned to find a dreamy-looking So Tae Hyun with a goofy smile on his face, bear-hugging his little sister, who was gulping in air in between breaths.

Ga Eul sternly eyed her elder boy. "Let your sister go, Hyun."

"Sorry," the lanky boy said sheepishly, as he let his younger sister go, patting her on the head. "ANYWAY! I have some great news, _omma_!"

"Here we go again..." Yi Jeong muttered. He was about to tell his son off again, but his wife covered his mouth with her hand just in time.

"Yes, son," she smiled genially, "Let's hear it."

Tae Hyun took in a deep breath.

"So I've been having these dance lessons at school right? Hip-hop and street dancing and all that. Anyway there's been this weird guy who's been coming in to watch our practices but he never talks to anyone besides our trainer and then he just leaves. Which is super weird but anyway today at school this guy came to our practice session again and made an announcement that he is a SCOUT FROM AN ENTERTAINMENT AGENCY and that he's been looking out for NEW DANCING TALENT for A NEW BOY BAND and he's GOING TO AUDITION SOME PEOPLE IN THE CLASS based on what he'd observed over the last few lessons... AND GUESS WHAT?" Tae Hyun paused to pant, beating his chest.

"Omo omo omo!" Ga Eul clapped in excitement, bouncing in her seat next to her husband, "Have you been asked to audition, Hyun-ah!"

"YES!"

There was an explosion of squeals as mother and son jumped out of their respective seats to do a spontaneous celebratory dance around the coffee table, hopping around and singing 'Congratuations! Congratulations!' over again. Mi Sun bounced solo on the couch, almost threatening to bounce off at any moment.

Only one party pooper remained grouchily in his seat, his arms folded, until he could hold in his displeasure no longer.

"NO!" Yi Jeong stood up in frustration, his booming authoritative voice bringing the revelers back down to earth. At that, Ga Eul straightened herself out and smoothed out Tae Hyun's uniform sleeves before they both sat down on the same couch. Mi Sun stopped bouncing on the couch, bouncing back into a sitting position.

_"Oh, and did I forget to mention one thing?" _Tae Hyun stage whispered to his mother, _"There's just one little problem..."_

"...who may be the only one against this... _unnecessary _brouhaha, but I certainly do have my reasons!" the older man said loudly, making his point. He paced up and down the length of the living room as the rest of his family watched him with mixed feelings.

"Let's hear them, _appa_?" Mi Sun chirped from behind him.

Yi Jeong turned around to face the opposition with drooped shoulders.

"Not you too, baby pearl?"

Mi Sun shrugged. "I just want to hear both sides of the story, that's all, _appa_."

"Fine," Yi Jeong replied evenly, "That's fair enough. I'll start, then."

The head of the So family went back to his seat on the opposite couch, sat back down, and stared at his son for a moment, before making his opening statement.

"You're too young." he said plainly.

Tae Hyun threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"See! That's _all_ he says! _I'm too young, I'm too young_... NO I'M NOT! There are so many more idols who started training younger than me! I'm 18! That's already considered old!"

"_Pre-cise-ly_!" Yi Jeong replied, tapping on the coffee table at each syllable, "You're 18! At 18 you should be getting ready for your college entrance exams! Not... thinking about dancing or singing or that kind of useless thing."

Tae Hyun gasped. "U-useless? I don't call your playing with clay all day _'useless'_, so don't go ragging on my interests, _appa_!"

"Okay, boys!" Ga Eul stood, unable to tolerate the argument any longer, "That is enough! Look, this isn't getting anywhere, so can we please let it sit for tonight?"

But Yi Jeong didn't seem anywhere close to done. "Fine, _your_ interests aren't useless. But you don't know just how hard it is to be in the entertainment business..."

"But look how cool LYNX-_hyung_ is in his band!" Tae Hyun insisted, referring to the frontman of his favorite band, Sabre. "I want to be just like him if I join 5STRONG..."

Mi Sun looked confused. "5...STRONG?"

"It's the name of the boyband," Tae Hyun informed his sister proudly, "5 STars Reeling On Greatness."

"5STRONG!?" Yi Jeong sputtered, "What kind of a name is that? It sounds like a bodybuilding group, the kind that wears skimpy suits on stage... or _WORSE_, the Korean version of the Chippendales!"

"What's Chippendales, _omma_? Is that a new version of Chip 'N Dale? Ooh, I love that cartoon..." Mi Sun grinned, clapping her hands in delight. Tae Hyun just rolled his eyes at his father's snide remark.

"Ah, no darling, but your _father_ will not be mentioning this word ever again in this house!" Ga Eul said pointedly, glaring at Yi Jeong, who sighed.

"Look, my point is that these things don't come easy, Tae Hyun-ah. I know you look at all these idol groups and think they are so fantastic and they are so cool... but they work really hard, and they train long hours. Do you think you can take that? You can't even get your studies right at the moment!"

"Are you saying that I can't, _appa_?" Tae Hyun retorted, "Do you have that little faith in me?"

Yi Jeong folded his arms again. "It's _not_ you I don't have faith in, it's..."

"Forget it," the teenager replied icily, "Just forget I ever mentioned this at all."

Tae Hyun grabbed his backpack from the floor, storming out of the living room and up the stairs to his room, leaving the rest of the family in the wake of what had just taken place.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Yi Jeong cleared his throat, acting as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Dinner, anyone?"


	2. Point Two: So Much For The Extra Help

**Point Two: So Much For The Extra Help...**

Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and Mi Sun had a very quiet dinner that evening, while Tae Hyun continued to stew in his room, refusing to come down to eat with his family. When dinner was over, Ga Eul sent Mi Sun up with some leftover _kimbap_ for her sulky brother, while she did the dishes with Yi Jeong.

"You might have been a little harsh with him earlier, Jeong-ah."

Yi Jeong clinked the glasses he was washing down on the counter, in reply. Ga Eul shook her head and picked one up to dry with a dishcloth.

"It's for his own good," her husband pouted, squirting more dishwashing liquid onto the sponge before soaping another glass, "You know that."

"Of course I do, but he thinks that you just don't want him to do what he loves."

"Since when did he start getting into all this dancing nonsense anyway?" he asked, scrubbing a plate slightly aggressively. "He's always been the sporty type! I'd imagine he'd be much more co-ordinated on the football pitch than on the dance floor."

Ga Eul began to dry some freshly washed bowls. "Well, this same co-ordination was what helped him pick up dancing fast, in just a little over a year. And if _you_ want someone to blame, try _your_ best friend's son who's best friends with _our_ son."

Yi Jeong turned off the tap and lightly shook his wet hands into the sink to get the excess water droplets off.

"Oh?" he said, reaching for the hand towel to dry his hands, "I didn't know Song Jinsu's a dancer."

"More like he _tries_ to be," his wife grinned, stifling a chuckle, as she stacked away the dry crockery into the cupboard, "Jae Kyung_ unnie _told me that he's got his father's two left feet. In any case, our Hyun is apparently much better."

Just then, something in Ga Eul's eyes changed.

"Which is why," she turned to Yi Jeong and yanked him closer to her by his loosened tie, her voice lowering into a sultry whisper as she played with his collar, "_You should let him audition."_

Yi Jeong studied his beautifully seductive wife for a moment (despite her messy hair and the soapsuds on her neck) and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. He felt her weaken slightly, and she had to lean against the kitchen counter for support. Yi Jeong smiled into the kiss, deepening it gently.

Just when things were beginning to get... a _little_ too hot for the kitchen (and the kitchen can get _pre-tty _steamy as it is), Yi Jeong broke away from a breathless Ga Eul. He lovingly caressed her cheek and kissed it tenderly, and leaned in to whisper back in her ear.

"_For the thousandth time tonight... no."_

With that, the ex-Casanova, pleased that he still had it in him to at least charm his wife, turned and headed up to his room, leaving his wife behind to catch her breath.

...

Up in his room, Tae Hyun occupied himself by complaining about his current predicament over a chat programme. He quickly typed something on his keyboard and pressed 'Enter'. Soon, what he'd typed appeared on the screen.

_It's no use. Appa refuses to budge._

Almost immediately, a reply popped up under it.

_How about your mom?_

The boy cricked his neck from side to side before typing out a reply.

_She's fine. In fact, she was happy for me. Appa's the party pooper._

Tae Hyun pressed 'Enter' again, and sighed. He continued typing.

_What do I do, hyung? I need to give an answer by the end of the school week. And it's already the end of Tuesday! There's no way I can convince him in such a short time._

A reply popped up quickly.

_Hey, you're best friends with Song Jinsu. I'll think of something._

Tae Hyun smiled despite how he was feeling. He resumed typing.

_As long as it doesn't involve kidnapping, bribing, threats by penknife, database hacking of any kind..._

_Whoa WHOA! _came the almost instant reply. _You seem to take me for some kind of... criminal?_

_Sometimes I wonder. _His best friend grinned as he typed out his reply.

Just then, Tae Hyun's mobile phone started buzzing. He grabbed it and glanced at the screen. _Exactly_ whom he was waiting to hear from.

_I have to go, Jin. _His fingers flew frantically over the keyboard. _Long distance call. Talk tomorrow._

Tae Hyun logged off the chat programme hurriedly, and quickly answered the video call.

"Ji Hoo-_samchon!"_

The (still) golden haired man in the video feed waved to his godson through the screen. "_Annyeong, _Hyun. How are you? I got your message."

Tae Hyun nodded sadly and quickly filled his godfather in on the abridged version of the details.

"Hmmm, I see." Ji Hoo said thoughfully, rubbing his chin. He was silent for a while before replying.

"Well, your dad does have his reasons..."

Tae Hyun rolled his eyes. He'd done that so much that day, they felt like they were going to roll out of their sockets.

"Not you too, _samchon..._" the teen moaned, beginning to tug at his hair in frustration.

"Now, hold up before you really get that bald patch I'm beginning to see from here," the older man smiled. "How much do you _really_ want this audition?"

"So much!" Tae Hyun's voice raised a notch, "I'd do _anything_ to get it!"

Ji Hoo paused to give him a look. "_Anything?"_ he asked?

"Anything!" he nodded earnestly.

"_Anything_ like cleaning my house for a week?"

"I'd do it for a month!"

"_Anything_ like... wearing pink for the rest of your life?"

Tae Hyun contemplated that for a moment. "I've heard some girls say that baby pink looks good on me."

"_Anything_ like... sleeping four-hour days, eating nothing but chicken salad, dancing till your legs give way?"

"_Samchon_..." He didn't like where this was going.

"_Anything_ like... not being able to see your friends and family for weeks, months on end? _Anything_ like giving up your experiences in college? _Anything_ like not being able to taste your mother's cooking?"

Tae Hyun was quiet by then.

"_Anything_ like... signing ten years of your life away and meaning nothing but another contract in a company's file?"

"Enough, _samchon_," Tae Hyun's previously sunny expression was now darkly shrouded. "I thought you were on my side."

Ji Hoo sighed. "You know I always am, boy. But I have to be on your father's side on this one. I happen to know a _little _bit more about what goes on behind the scenes in the music business, and I have to say that it isn't pretty. We just have your interests at heart."

"Thanks _samchon_," Tae Hyun replied flatly, "Appreciate it." With that, Tae Hyun abruptly ended the long distance video call.

He threw his phone onto his bed in irritation. _Why do they all have to sound the same?_ He thought to himself, shaking his head.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"_Oppa?" _Mi Sun's tentative voice said from behind the door, "I have _kimbap_ for you here."

"Just leave it at the door!" he yelled, peeling his comforter from his bed and climbing in, "I'm not hungry!"

Tae Hyun flung the comforter over him and wished so much for his bed to just swallow him whole.


	3. Point Three: Never Gonna Give You Up

**Point Three: Never Gonna Give You Up**

The next afternoon, three out of four of the F4 _chaebols_ met up for their weekly round of golf.

"So," Woo Bin said, clearing his throat as the trio walked towards the buggy that was to take them to the golf course, "I heard that your Tae Hyun got shortlisted for an audition, huh?"

Yi Jeong smirked. "News travels fast. Especially in the Song household."

"I heard about it too, okay!" Jun Pyo jumped in, not wanting to be left out. "Well, just this morning on the way here, anyway."

"Well, you may also have heard that I am completely against it." the potter said firmly, hoisting his golf clubs up onto the buggy.

The parma haired _chaebol_ glared at the construction _chaebol_ while Yi Jeong's back was turned_._

"_You didn't tell me that,"_ Jun Pyo whispered to Woo Bin, a little too loudly.

"_I was going to get to it, but we'd already reached the club,"_ came the hushed reply.

"Anyway," Yi Jeong continued, shaking his head as he turned back to his friends, "Hyun knows my word is final, so that's that."

It was Woo Bin's turn to hoist the clubs up onto the buggy. "Why are you so against it, Yi Jeong-ah? It's not like it's a life or death situation or something. It's just an audition, man. Let the boy try out."

"C'mon, Woo Bin-ah," Yi Jeong replied sarcastically, mimicking his best friend's 'know-it-all' tone, "It's not like you've not heard about all the goings-on in those agencies. Tae Hyun is still young and impressionable, I just don't want anything untoward happen to him..."

"Much like when you were asked to sign to that arts management agency when you were 15?" Jun Pyo pointed out helpfully, as his clubs went up on another buggy. "They did give you some great opportunities, you know. You got to go to Vienna!"

Yi Jeong turned to his friend, shielding his eyes from the sun as he did so. "So I did. But did you _also_ know that I had to pay my own way to Vienna and pay for my accommodation there too? The agency didn't help one bit, but they _did_ help themselves to my artist fee," he recalled bitterly, shaking his head again. "The _one _rightthing my father did for me was to storm their office in a drunken rage to get my money back, and to unceremoniously break the contract. Which he did... along with the guy's _arm_."

"Your father is the original gangster, indeed." Woo Bin said in psuedo-awe, nodding in approval. "My own father – bless his soul – would be well pleased."

"They didn't even know each other."

"He would still be pleased."

"Anyways, I say no and that's final. Don't change the subject."

"You're a party pooper, So Yi Jeong."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Jun Pyo tried to follow the best friends' volleying conversation, to no avail.

"So..." he ventured, twirling a peppery curl, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"NO!" "YES!" Yi Jeong and Woo Bin yelled in unison.

The Shinhwa _chaebol _shook his head as the other two men started to bicker again.

_Why can't they just be as decisable as I am_, he wondered. _It only ever takes me 45 minutes to decide what color underpants to wear in the morning._

...

Meanwhile, back at the So residence, Tae Hyun was hanging out in the living room with his best friend, Jinsu, watching some dance videos online.

"Remember, Hyun," Jinsu said, pointing out one of the dancers on the screen, "The beat for this move is a 1-2, 3-4-jump! Okay?"

"Remind me why we're doing this again, _hyung_?" the younger boy asked, in a slightly jaded voice. "It's obvious that I won't be able to audition. It's Wednesday; I have less than two days to convince my father."

The older boy whacked his best friend at the back of his head, making him yelp indignantly. "_That's_ for giving up too soon! Remember what Crash-_hyung r_eminds us during every class?"

"_To reach the stars, aim, jump, never give up!_" The boys said in unison, thinking of their dance instructor, whom they both looked up to.

Jinsu gave Tae Hyun a brotherly pat on the back. "I know you really want this, Hyun-ah. Let's just give it a go, anyway, and show your _appa_ just how much you want this, okay?"

Tae Hyun returned Jinsu's encouragement by giving him a determined nod.

"Okay."

...

Later that evening, Yi Jeong returned home a victor after winning the afternoon's golf match, feeling more satisfied that he didn't have to pay for dinner. 40 rounds of pork belly doesn't come cheap, and he felt it was best that the _richer _guys in the group paid for it.

As he entered the house, he licked his lips, still tasting the pork fat, and smiled. Victory _does_ taste really good.

Yi Jeong placed his golf clubs at the side of the hallway and surveyed the empty living room. The house was quiet without his family around, but it was good for Ga Eul to spend some time with her friends, and for his baby pearl Mi Sun to do the same. He looked at his watch. 8.30pm. Another hour till he picks up the ladies from the Songs' place.

Just as he began to wonder what his son was doing with his time, he heard loud music coming from the back of the house. Yi Jeong strode through another hallway, past the kitchen, and went towards his garden. _The neighbours must be having another party again,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head as the music got louder, _Young punks._

Yi Jeong peered out of the glass door, and to his surprise, it was Tae Hyun, just standing on the porch, as the music continued to play.

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly and was about to open the door to yell at Tae Hyun to decrease the music's volume when the boy began to dance. Yi Jeong watched while his son grooved to the music and flawlessly executed a rather complicated looking routine. After a few minutes of dancing, Tae Hyun shook his head, ran over to the portable music player on a stone table and clicked a few buttons, and then ran back to start his whole routine again.

The father's eyes widened as he continued watching, transfixed to his spot. His son was actually... _good._


	4. Point Four: The Tides, They Are Turning

**Point Four: The Tides, They Are A'Turning**

"I watched Hyun dance yesterday."

Ga Eul looked up from from the night cream she was about to apply on her face and looked at her husband through the vanity mirror in their bedroom.

"Did you now?" she smiled. "And?"

Yi Jeong harumphed as he turned to punch the pillow he was resting against on his bed. He leaned back and met his wife's eyes in the mirror and shrugged.

"He's... not bad."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes and shook her head, continuing to apply the cream to her face. "It's okay for you to compliment your son once in a while, you know."

Yi Jeong folded his arms and furrowed his brow. "I just don't want him to get his head up in the clouds and think that he's ready for all this entertainment nonsense, because..."

"Because he's your son?"

"Because I _don't_ want the same things to happen to him," he replied firmly.

Ga Eul turned around to face him, her beautiful face turning sad and serious. She capped the night cream bottle, placed it on the dresser counter, and walked towards their bed to sit next to him.

"Under all your harsh words and disapproving looks, I know you care for him deeply," she said softly, gently caressing his cheek. "But he's 18. Tthere's only so much you can do to protect him, Jeong-ah. He will never learn how to hold his own otherwise."

Yi Jeong pressed her hand closer to his cheek, then holding it to his lips to kiss it.

"I spoke to him this morning before he went to school. Actually, _I_ did most of the talking. He kind of just... _sat there_, looking forlorn. And you saw how he was at dinner tonight," she sighed. Yi Jeong pursed his lips as he thought about his sullen son at the dinner table, listless and withdrawn.

"I hate seeing our Hyun like that, you know. Just let him try out, okay?" Ga Eul pleaded with her puppy dog eyes, which still looked as they were when they were younger, save for the added lines that came from age, "I'll allow you to say 'I told you so' to me if things don't work out."

Yi Jeong pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her on the forehead, without saying anything more. He had made his decision long before he'd even spoken to her.

...

_So, how was your practice yesterday? Did you try out the things I told you to?_

Tae Hyun scratched his cheek before typing a reply to Jinsu over the computer.

_Yes, hyung. I added that slide after the chorus and that worked really well. I practiced today after school and I think it's coming together._

He pressed the 'Enter' button, and a reply came back to him in no time.

_You don't sound too thrilled about that._

Tae Hyun raised an eyebrow.

_How do you even know how I sound? This is over the computer, mind you._

He pressed the 'Enter' button again, but this time, a reply didn't come as quickly as it usually did. _Hyung must have gone to the toilet,_ he thought to himself.

Just then, his mobile phone rang. Tae Hyun grabbed it and pressed 'answer' without even looking at the screen.

"Because I know you, So Tae Hyun," Jinsu's deep voice came streaming through the phone. "We haven't been best friends all this time for nothing, you know."

Tae Hyun sighed over the phone. "It's tomorrow, Jin. _Tomorrow._ I need to give an answer tomorrow. _Tomorrow_. Ugh. I'm beginning to hate that word."

"Your dad still isn't budging?"

"Not one bit. I didn't see him yesterday because I was practicing all night, and we didn't speak at all over dinner tonight. What's the point, anyway. He's never got anything good to say to me. But I just want him to know that I want to try out to show that I _can_ do it, and so he can be proud of me, just for once."

Jinsu coughed. "Sorry, Hyun. I tried, and so did my _appa_. Unfortunately he lost a bet they made yesterday, so he's still kind of sore."

Tae Hyun smiled, appreciative of his best friend's efforts. "Thank you, _hyung_. And thank _samchon_ for me too."

Just then, there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Hey, Jin," Tae Hyun said, "I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"All the best, my man. You need it," replied Jin, before hanging up.

The door opened just as Tae Hyun placed his phone back on the study table, and put his computer to sleep.

"Can I come in?" Yi Jeong asked, poking his head in.

"Be my guest," came Tae Hyun's impassioned reply. "It's _your _house, anyway."

Yi Jeong smiled grimly, not quite knowing what to do next. "But it is_ your_ room, Hyun. You never let me forget that."

"I guess," the younger lad said, giving up his computer chair for his father to sit on, while he hopped on his bed, sitting crossed-legged. "So, to what do I owe this visit, _appa_?_"_

Yi Jeong settled himself in the (surprisingly comfortable) computer chair, and bounced on it a few times. "Well, I figured we needed to talk."

Tae Hyun merely shrugged in reply, suddenly very interested in his duvet cover.

_Off to a rolling start, _the older man thought to himself wryly.

"I know we've been facing some... tension lately," Yi Jeong began, trying to verbally tip-toe around his son, "And I know we are quite at odds at this new development of yours. I am still not keen on you doing this audition thing, but I just want you to know that at the end of it all, you are my son..."

Tae Hyun rolled his eyes, still not meeting his father's gaze. "_Tell me something I don't already know,"_ he murmured under his breath.

"And," Yi Jeong continued, choosing to let Hyun's insolence slide, "I will support whatever decision you may decide to make."

Tae Hyun's head snapped up at that last sentence. "W-what?"

Yi Jeong rolled himself closer to his shocked-looking son, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"_Appa_ knows that you are older now, and that you have dreams. Ambitions you want to fulfill. I was like that when I was your age too, a little younger even. I wanted to be the best potter in Seoul, even before my voice broke and before I had facial hair."

Tae Hyun smiled at his father's joke, but was still unsure about what he was trying to get at..

"But _appa _also knows that there are people who want to profit from other people's dreams, to achieve their own agenda. I know, because I met a few people like that in my day. Although, I must admit, I wouldn't be who I am today if I hadn't gone through what I did then."

Yi Jeong smiled at Tae Hyun. "And you, you are still young, Hyun. You have a long way to go in life yet. And as much as I wish for you never to meet people like that, I know it's not possible. The world is made up of many characters, and you'll encounter different kinds of people as you journey in life, but you will learn how to deal with them. I know you will, because _you are my son_."

Tae Hyun shifted slightly, a tad uncomfortable at his father's monologue. He'd never spoken much like this before.

"_Appa_, so does this mean..."

Yi Jeong nodded. "You will meet your deadline tomorrow, and you...OOF!"

Tae Hyun smothered his surprised father with a hug even before he could finish his sentence.

"Thank you, _appa! _Thank you thank you thank you!"

Yi Jeong chuckled and patted his son on the back. "You deserve it," he smiled, while catching his breath, "Especially you've got _my_ genes when it comes to dancing."

"_Appa_." Tae Hyun pulled away from Yi Jeong and eyed him suspiciously, "Weren't _you_ the one who tripped over your own feet when you were dancing with _omma_ at Ji Hoo-_samchon_'s farewell party when I was 14?"

Yi Jeong looked around the room, trying to look innocent. "Your _omma_'s dress was too long."

"She was wearing a pantsuit," Tae Hyun replied smugly.

"Your memory, boy, would be put to better use memorizing whatever dance steps you need to impressed the judges," Yi Jeong smirked back, "And I hope you know it at the back of your hand, because your _appa_ would like a sneak preview."


	5. Point 5: What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Point Five: What Goes Around, Comes Around**

Two weeks later, and the big day for Tae Hyun had arrived. The entire So family (sans Mi Yun, who was still overseas) and their extended family (the Goos and the Songs) turned up in force to support him at the high school hall, where the audition was held. The hall, however, was closed to visitors, which meant that everyone had to wait outside for him.

Some time had passed since Tae Hyun had gone into the hall, so the parents decided to retreat to the canteen for refreshments, while the kids decided to hang out near the hall to wait for their brother/friend.

"How do you think Hyun will do?" Min Ae, the Goo' daughter asked out loud, while leaning against a wall.

Jinsu turned to his childhood friend and shrugged. "It's hard to say. Hyun _is_ good, but who knows what the judges may think."

"I think my _oppa_ will do just fine," Mi Sun said simply. "He's a better dancer than TIGER-_oppa." _

Jin Kwang, Jinsu's younger brother, gasped exaggeratedly. "But he's your favourite member of Sabre, Sun-ie! How would TIGER-_hyung_ feel if he knew you said that?"

The youngest So daughter shook her head as she smiled. "He won't know..." she said, leaning into his ear, "_Because you're not going to tell him_."

"Busted!" Jin Kwang yelled, attacking Mi Sun with tickles, making her shriek in laughter.

"Shush, you two!" Mi Ae hushed, bending down to cover Mi Sun's mouth as Jinsu poked at his brother, "We have to be quiet out here. There's an audition going on inside, don't forget."

The two younger kids nodded solemnly. "_Sorry_, _noona,_" whispered Jin Kwang.

Just then, the doors to the hall opened, and a number of people were let out. Mi Sun wriggled out of Mi Ae's grasp, and ran over to see if her brother would emerge.

"_Oppa!" _she chimed, upon seeing her older brother emerge the last from the room, looking dazed and somewhat relieved, and ran to give him a big hug. Tae Hyun smiled and ruffled his little sister's hair.

The other F4 kids followed behind, and the eldest Song boy went up to give his best friend a fist-bump greeting.

"So," Jinsu nodded at Tae Hyun, "How did it go?"

...

"It was... strange," Tae Hyun murmured, recounting his audition experience to the rest of the group in the school canteen.

"What do you mean, Hyun-ah?" Ga Eul prompted, rubbing her son's back, "Why was it strange?"

"It was like I had no identity," her son replied, "All I was in those few hours was a mere number, 1208. That was all I was known as. _'1208, sit here please. 1208, look at the camera.'" _Tae Hyun shuddered. "It was unnerving."

Jun Pyo, who was sitting across from the Sos, rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That almost sounds like being in the army, no?"

Woo Bin almost gagged on his apple juice, causing Jae Kyung to pat his back in a frenzy.

"I do believe," he said in awe, in between gasps of breath, "Our Jun Pyo just made some sense."

"Yah! Song Woo Bin," Jan Di yelled, glaring at the construction _chaebol_, "My husband makes perfect sense without needing any help from _you_, thank you very much!"

The fracas was soon interrupted by sound of a cup being tapped loudly on the table.

"Kids, kids!" Mi Ae raised her voice, "Let's not forget who we're here for."

The adults stirred and mumbled apologies, while the Goo _chaebol_ looked smug, proud of that his only daughter inherited his initiative, and sensible nature.

"We weren't allowed to talk to the judges," continued Tae Hyun, "Not allowed to greet them or to introduce ourselves. We auditioned in groups of ten. We had to bow, perform for a minute, bow again, and step back into our line. That was it."

"But it went okay, right?" Jinsu asked nervously, "Your audition?"

Tae Hyun sighed.

"My CD skipped part way," he whispered, his head hanging low, "So I had to dance without the track. I don't think I did very well."

The table fell silent; the people there didn't know what to say to bring comfort to Tae Hyun's disappointment. One person, however, got up from his end of the table, and walked to place his hands on his drooping shoulders.

"No matter the outcome," Yi Jeong said, "I'm proud of you for trying, Hyun."

Tae Hyun glanced up and gave his father a grateful smile. "Thank you for believing in me, _appa."_

"It may not seem like it, boy," the elder So smiled, as he ruffled the younger boy's hair, "But I always have."

...

_Tae Hyun never received the letter from the agency the following month. Nevertheless, he continued to dance, training on his own and under the tutelage of his teacher, Crash. His family continued to support his endeavours, and no one was more supportive than Yi Jeong, who would attend every dance performance and competition his son partook in._

_..._

_After training for three years, the members of 5STRONG finally made their debut on a cable music programme, to much hype. They rode most of the Korean wave strongly, emerging as one of the newest talents to bring up the K-Pop profile, which had long been on a downward spiral. _

_Amidst releasing award-winning albums, holding successful concerts both locally and overseas, and acquiring high profile product endorsements in the casual wear and beauty line, the group was well known to be workaholics (whether by choice or otherwise), with their commitments and rehearsals keeping them up all night. Their management were also constantly plagued by rumours of income embezzlement and implementing unfair contracts to minors... until these rumors were proven true._

_5STRONG was dissolved as a group almost four years after their debut, to much despair from their fanclub, affectionally named 'Estrellas', or 'stars', who continue to hope that their five stars will one day be one strength again._

_..._

_When news of 5STRONG's disbandment broke, 26-year-old __celebrity dance choreographer __So Tae Hyun took half a day off from work, promptly drove home, and gave his father, So Yi Jeong, a big hug._

_This time, Yi Jeong wasn't surprised at all._


End file.
